Rainy Day (Mini-drama)
( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = Mini-drama |kanjisongtitle = ミニドラマ |englishsongtitle = Mini-drama |producer = N/A |release = May 30, 2014 |previous1 = |next1 = }} Translation 00:01 AOI: *knock* Arata, are you there? *knock* Arata. *knock* Arata~~ …Is he sleeping? Hey~ *knock* Wake up, Arata~!!! ARATA: *yawn* Yo, Aoi. AO: So you were sleeping after all? It’s obvious from your appearance you just woke up. Good morning, Arata. That being said… it’s already midday now. AR: It’s not that big a deal. AO: It’s not that it’s a really big deal… AR: Anyway come in, what did you come here for? AO: Ah, right. Then, pardon the intrusion. AR: *yawn* So sleepy… AO: You really do seem sleepy, did you come back late yesterday? Um, I remember last night you said there was a traffic jam or something… AR: Yeah. Something fell down in the middle of the road. Since even taking the freeway would need more than an hour, but in the end it took over three hours… There really was no way out. And then, before that the filming took up a lot of time… *yawn* Ah, I’m so sleepy… AO: Ha ha, you’ve really worked hard. I feel really bad since you’re so sleepy, but here, Sensei gave this to me to give to you. AR: Hm? AO: It’s a career pathways questionnaire. AR: Oh~ Career pathways, huh? AO: Career pathways~ AR: The details that we have to fill in are quite different compared to last year. AO: Mm, it’s more detailed, not only do we have to write down the name of the university, but even the area that we’ll go into. Um… AR: Hm? You can sit wherever you want like you normally do. AO: You say that sort of thing a lot, but I still don’t know where to sit. Arata, how should I say it… it seems like the things that you’re aware of are few, but in reality they aren’t few at all. Even though you’re different to Koi, you arrange things quite neatly and tidily. Up til now I’ve always thought that you’re a box of surprises, I can’t predict what you’re going to do next at all. AR: What kind of thoughts are those… So you mean to say that I seem like a person who isn’t aware of things? AO: You do seem like that, the girls in our class all said that. “Cool Arata-kun doesn’t seem like he’d get attached to anything,” and so on. AR: Even though I do think I’m a bit like that myself, I can get attached to special things too. AO: You’re totally right~ I think so too~ Those special things are strawberry milk and sleeping, you’re hunger for those is more than any of our unit’s members~ But back to the topic. Um, let me sit here, this spot on the sofa that’s been completely taken up by this huge bear. How did you get this anyway? AR: It’s cute, right? Haru-san gave it to me. He uses it when he wants to wake up Hajime-san – Tsukinoa-kun. AO: Ha, ha ha. Haru-san is also always doing his best when he’s in these situations… So then, we should talk about the career pathways questionnaire. AR: Yeah. AO: We should think about it carefully and properly fill in all the details too. This spring we’ll be going into our third year, we’ve already become entrance exam students. AR: Uwa… you don’t have to say that kind of thing. AO: Saying that to me is useless. Even though I haven’t thought about it either, it’s a fact, we can’t help it. AR: Fine then. Career pathways… then? AO: Career pathways… yeah. AR: Back when I talked about being an idol, my parents’ only issue was that… I must enter university. AO: Eh? Is that true? This is the first time I’ve heard that. AR: Ah, really? AO: Mm. And my family said the same thing to me, it was a bit of a surprise. AR: Seriously? AO: Seriously. Our mothers, did they discuss it with each other… AR: Probably, they often call each other, my mother and yours. But even if they didn’t talk about it, I was planning to go to university, so it doesn’t matter to me. Ah, just now I didn’t want to say this… but it feels like this piece of paper has gotten heavy all of a sudden. AO: Ah, I get what you mean. Up until now it didn’t feel like this, but now there’s a real sense of it. It feels we’re faced with a huge choice that we’ll be forced to make soon. AR: Yeah. AO/AR: *sigh* 05:54 AR: Yosh, the magazine’s photoshoot finished without a hitch. Aoi is… He was called out by the staff? If it’s with that number of people it seems like something interesting’s happened. Yosh, I’ll just wait here quietly. Seriously, no matter when it is or where it is, the popularity of prince Aoi really isn’t a simple matter. I hope he doesn’t take too long. Tsukishiro-san* will be coming over soon. *phone buzzing* Oh? I’ve just finished and my phone’s ringing. Tsukishiro-san…? No… Aneki? It’s really strange that she’s calling me, I wonder what it is. Hello, Aneki? What, what is it? Now? I just finished a photoshoot, we’re about to go to another location for another shoot. Yeah, I’m at work. Aoi and I are taking photos for a magazine spread. Your little brother is working hard today as well. At this kind of time not only are you not appreciating my hard work, but you’re also asking if Hajime-san is here too, that’s what you call a fan huh. I’m very sorry, but today Hajime-san and I have different activities. Even if he was here what would you want me to do? I can’t just call him up in the middle of work, I can’t do that at all. Coward… Then what. Ha? Act as if nothing’s happened? You want me to broadcast live? What are you talking about… Broadcasting live Hajime-san’s each and every movement while I’m near him to you, how can that not look suspicious? I’d definitely get sent straight to the Iron Claw course. To satisfy your own longing by putting your dear younger brother in danger, that’s totally wrong. I’m not being stingy, geez. If you don’t have anything important to talk about I’m hanging up. I told you just now that I have to move to another place soon. Yeah, yeah, once you start saying things like that it doesn’t seem right at all. Huh? Hat? 08:39 AO: Yes, yes, that’s right, thank you for your help. I’ve just about gotten used to this kind of work. Even though it’s only a photoshoot now, it’s a bit difficult, I still can’t respond very well. Huh? It’s good… is it? I see. Then, I’m glad… Ah, no, it’s a relief to hear the staff say something like that. I always feel like I’m troubling everyone having to look after me. If I can, I hope that we can finish this without too much difficulty, and it comes out well. Earnest… you say? That’s something I hear Arata say all the time too. Arata and I? Yes, that’s right, the two of us are childhood friends from kindergarten. Since our houses are close by, we attended the same primary school and now we’re still attending high school together. And even after all that, we’ve even debuted together. Eh? Amazing? Because we’ve known each other that long? Is that so… Amazing… Amazing, huh… Ah no, it’s just that I’ve never thought about it in that way before… 10:23 AO: Arata, sorry to make you wait. AR: Oh, Aoi. They finally let you go? Good work. AO: You too, Arata. Sorry, those who’ve just debuted need to greet all the staff, so it takes a long time to speak to all of them. AR: No problem, Tsukishiro-san still hasn’t come, and just now my older sister called me. AO: Heh? Your older sister? That’s unusual. AR: Yeah, it is. I was wondering why she needed to call me, but in the end she just asked me where I was, and if Hajime-san was here too. Geez, she’s still just as infatuated with him as always. AO: Ha ha. Ever since our debut your older sister has always claimed to be Hajime-san’s fan, isn’t this kind of special love a good thing? She has this kind of special thing to look forward to, I think it’s amazing. I like it~ ☆ AR: Uwaa… AO: What’s wrong, that expression? AR: No, I was just thinking that when you speak you really do shine so brightly~ ☆ Shining~ ☆ Ahhh, my eyes hurt. AO: What’s with the exaggeration, I think I’m speaking normally. AR: How can you ever be normal? No, it’s something you’d see in other countries, but in Japan it’s not something you’d ever see. That’s amazing~ I like it~ People who say that over and over again. AO: Haru-san… isn’t he like that? AR: He’s the same kind of rarely seen person as you. AO: Ehhh! AR: Seriously, liking people like you is tiring. When they’re in front of you they unconsciously let their shine through. Every day you have to prepare your heart for the attack. AO: There you go, going off topic again. Recently it feels like you’ve been going even deeper. Arata, you really do like talking about this to make fun of me. You definitely take pleasure in it. AR: It’s not like that. AO: You’re not daring to look into my eyes! AR: Well, your complete lack of awareness of your flowery words isn’t just something that happens for a day or two. (???) AO: Regardless of before I’m still not like that now! AR: Okay, okay. Your kind childhood friend is nodding his head. I’ve known you for so long, deep in my family’s closet there are objects full of memories. That’s what Aneki was calling me for. AO: Objects full of memories? AR: Yeah, objects full of memories. She said she found a hat with your name on it from kindergarten. She called to ask me if I remembered it or not. AO: It’s not Arata’s, but mine? Why is my hat at your place? AR: That’s what I wondered, but I remembered when I was talking with Aneki. It was when we just met each other, the first time you and the Satsuki family’s Obaa-san*** came over to my house, and we played hide and seek together. You… don’t remember? AO: Hide and seek? Hide and seek… Hm… Ah. AR: There, did you remember? AO: I remember… I remember it! Even though the memory is a bit fuzzy, I did lose my hat when you and I were playing, and then I was scared my mum would scold me, I was so worried. AR: Yeah, the adults were talking on the first floor, the two of us were upstairs playing. AO: Then when my mum called me to go home, I still hadn’t found my hat. AR: You were crying back then. AO: That’s true I guess… Back then I really thought I’d gotten into really big trouble. That was the first time I went to someone’s house to play, then I lost my hat, it was a big deal. AR: It was from around then that you started to be so earnest. AO: If you’re talking about that, then Arata it was around then that you started to be amazing. After you saw me cry, you nodded your head seriously, and said, “It’s okay, just say that it was me who lost it, so it’s okay.” Actually if I think about it, I was still upset about it, but I was also very relieved. Ah, really takes me back~ AR: You remembered it suddenly. AO: How could I forget it? Cause at the time I thought this person is someone I can really rely on, he’s really really good, I really want to become good friends with him. AR: But we really didn’t think we’d stay together for so long. AO: Ha ha, that’s very true. Just now I was saying to the staff that we’ve known each other for a long time. They were surprised but then said that it was amazing. AR: Amazing… Isn’t that an exaggeration? But yeah, we’re neighbours, not to mention the primary school we went to was the same public one. AO: And then together in high school. We even debuted as idols together. AR: Yeah. AO: …Hey, Arata. AR: Hm? AO: Before I gave you the career pathways questionnaire, don’t we need to hand it in tomorrow? AR: Yeah. AO: Though we didn’t talk about it, but if we go to university, this time we probably really will be separated. AR: Well, yeah that’s right. Because the university you go to isn’t related to which high school you’re at. AO: There’s nothing we can do about that, and I know that what I’m going to say sounds really childish… AR: Hm? AO: A bit… only a little bit… I might be a bit… lonely. AR: Really. AO: Mm. AR: Me too. AO: I see… Eh?!?! You’re lying!!! AR: Oi, what’re you calling me a liar for, Aoi? Do you really think deep down I’m such a cold-hearted person? AO: Ah, ha ha ha… Ah, I didn’t think that. It’s just that you, since you’re you. AR: What’re you saying that for, that’s not a good enough reason, and no matter how you say it’s still mean. It’s really hurtful, the cold-hearted person is you. AO: Sorry, I was just really surprised, okay? AR: Ah, so then that’s how my childhood friend sees me. Geez, I look really pathetic. I’ve always tried to do my best up til now, even when you get involved in these sorts of situations where you’re treated as a prince by all the girls, but in the end that’s just how you see me? Seriously, and that’s what they call prince Aoi… AO: Wah wah wahhh!!!!! That’s why I said I’m sorry!!! Can you not say whatever you want when I’m near girls, it’ll give people the wrong impression if they hear that… 18:02 AR: Ahhh… Aoi-kun. AO: …Mm, Arata. I probably know what you’re going to say, so even if you don’t say it it’s fine. AR: But you see, after all the touching things that were said, two days later, all of a sudden it’s become like this. Even I can’t help but laugh at it all. AO: Mm. Ahhh… I seriously never thought we would even end up wanting to go to the same university… AR: Yeah, we really do. Even though it kind of feels like a coincidence, but if you think about it our science scores are almost the same, and we’d consider the distance we’d have to travel, so it kind of feels like it’s to be expected. AO: You’re right, but though it ended up like this… I don’t know why at the time I was so certain we would be separating… Wahhh!!! So embarrassing!!!! I didn’t know how to get over what was going on, and I also said something like I would be lonely… In the end, two days later we’re both looking at the past exam papers for the same university and all… AR: Let’s look at the past papers together, having two of the same is a waste. AO: That’s not exactly the point. AR: Then, what is it? AO: That’s…! It’s nothing… AR: Right? Or are you saying, Aoi, you don’t want to go to the same university as me? AO: What’re you saying, that’s not it. I’m happy of course. AR: Then? I’m the same. If we can both pass the entrance exam, and I can stay with Aoi for a little longer, then that’s good, right? AO: Oh… Seeing you like this, Arata’s impact on people’s hearts is even bigger. I think liking someone like Arata is really tiring. AR: Hm? What were you saying? AO: No, it’s nothing. AR: →_→ AO: Ah, that’s right, Arata, so then for this question, what did you get? AR: Hm? Ah, I chose A. AO: Eh? I chose B. AR: Oh, seriously? Then, what’s the correct answer? AO: Hm… See, it’s B… External links *imaginative wanderings - Translation Category:Uduki Arata (mini-dramas) Category:Satsuki Aoi (mini-dramas)